The Story of Old
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: Sequel to A King and His Queen. Living in peace as the Queen Alfred's life as well as all the ones he loves takes a dramatic twist as the Shadow Lord Krawl awakens. Now Alfred must find away to stop his family from dying. However the line between life and death is as thin as always.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia nor do I own the song that written in as a story mode thing.

This is a Squeal to a King and His Queen.

* * *

The Festival was taking place for all to see. Many came form all over the Kingdom to enjoy this time of year. Many met on this night, old loves, new loves, love that was still strong. Soon a wagon came into town painted all sorts of colors and a young man, maybe in his early twenties was singing.

_"There was a tale of A King and Queen, one that all but none have seen. When you alone but not alone you will find help in arch of stone. There be an Ile bridge but price but be pay at the old to a Witch named Midge. A there was a ship the sank but never sunk,"_

By this time the traveler had been singing this song over and over again as he set up his story teller puppets. The mini theater was black and red and the other turned around just as a crowed of child grew to see what was going on. Throwing out colorful sparkling dust they gasped as fell on them.

_"And in the hold of gems and gold, a secret come true awaits…we're told,"_

The children gasped as suddenly a bunch of little chairs appeared in front of them and they all took their seats. They waited to here this new family tale that was going to told them.

"Now then, boys and girls, Princes and Princesses, My name is Jing and I am here to tell a story of A King and His Queen." He sprinkled more dust into the air as that formed into two small figures of two people walking together.

"Once, there was man named Ivan and his Queen Alfred." The two figures waved at the in what the dust formed a balcony. "They ruled over the Kingdom of Russia. But there was more Kings and Queens involved in the story. Long ago there was Seven Kingdoms the co-existed with each other. There was the King and Queen of America, the King and Queen of Scotland, The King and Queen of France, The King and Queen of Germany, the King and Queen of Spain, and the most important ones of this tail my dear children was the tale of the King and Queen of Russia."

"And they ruled happily in there Kingdom until one the Dark Lord Krawl rose darkness and tried to destroy the world as we know it!"

The crowd gasped.

"And now my dear children this is their story."

Jing threw the sparkling dust into the air.

* * *

There was a faint boom in the distant. Alfred shifted slightly in his sleep, Ivan was behind him holding him as they slept on their sides. There was another one louder this time and Ivan woke and sat up and looked out the grand window.

Frowning he stood pulling his robe on and walked to open the window. There was nothing in sight but the sound was getting louder.

"Ivan? What's that noise?" Alfred said come up to stand by him.

"I don't know-"

"Ivan look! Look there on the ground!"

Looking down he saw a shadow beast the resembled a dog. It was growling and running through the town heading towards their Kingdom.

"What in the world…"

Alfred grabbed his arm. "Summon the guards!"

And so he did.

Ivan shouted orders as he was suited up in his armor and Alfred was also suited up before they grabbed their weapons and headed down to the main door ready for battle. With both arrow and sword at the ready the King and Queen waited as the gate broke open and the beat growled angrily.

"Attack!" Ivan roared.

Firing arrows to help Alfred aimed at the beasts eyes. it didn't have much effect but at least it was something. Suddenly the monster roared loudly and jump high in the air and then came down fast vanishing into the ground.

Arrow point to the ground Alfred turned in a circle looking for it as everyone stood quite all looking or listening to something. Ivan had his sword clutched tight in his hand. Almost a minute passed by without a sound when suddenly the Queen let out a scream.

Turing Ivan saw the beast had rose from out of the ground grabbing Alfred around the waist and throwing him high in the air. Alfred was in mid air when he fired an arrow at the oncoming demon striking it right between the eyes and it roared in pain and opening up a portal. It ran towards it but it was also pulled Alfred along with him.

"ALFRED, NO…!"

"Ivan….!" The voice echoed as the portal closed.

* * *

Splash!

Coming up to the suffer Alfred gasped and flailed around looking to see where he had landed. "Ivan? Ivan?! Ivan where are you?!"

No one answered him and he looked around. He was in some kind lake. The sun was midday with made no sense because it was just before dawn when they had heard the noise. Looking at where the closest shore was he swam for it trying to get out of the water as quickly as possible. Getting to the land he walked out stumbling a little still a little shaken up from what happened.

Plopping down he sat there shivering from the cold. The portal had been freezing cold. Rubbing his arms he looked around. He had never seen this place before. Looking around slowly he tried to figure out how to get back home and to Ivan.

There was the sound of a horses coming down the path in a hurried fashion. Standing Alfred waited. It was always a bad idea to run when someone was coming and when the carriage came into view he could tell it was royalty. Maybe this was a good sign. Soon the carried came to a stop and Alfred had to admit it was impressive because it was pretty big and the door opened.

"You!"

"Yes, me." Alfred said. "My name is Queen Alfred. I'm not sure how I got here but can you tell what this place is?"

"Yes, this is the Kingdom of Russia."

"It is?! Phew, I was worried for a second because that demon beast threw me into this portal and I ended up in the lake… why isn't the lake frozen? It's the middle of winter."

"You Majesty, Queen Alfred, it's just the beginning of fall."

"Impossible. It was winter when I was tossed-"

"Was, your Majesty, was. You were gone in that portal for years and we have been waiting for you return."

"What? Years… No. No, I was only gone for a few seconds is all."

"No. You were gone much long then that. Come with us. We have been waiting for you to return."

"My palace… it's… changed…" Alfred said looking around. "It don't feel like mine anymore."

"I think you mean 'Dosen't' not 'Don't', Queen Alfred."

Looking back Alfred stared at the new person. "…Arthur?"

"No, Arthur was my mother. I'm Prince Arthur the second."

"Was? No one uses was unless…" Alfred turned around and took a deep breath.

"My Father and my Mother the King and Queen of France are… are dead. They died in the battle when my Kingdom was taken over."

"They both died?" Alfred folded his arms feeling saddened.

"Yes. Krawl took killed them and took their bodies as trophy's. He leaves nothing behind."

"Krawl? Who is that?"

Before Arthur the 2nd could reopened the doors flew opened. "Alfred! Alfred, it's true! You're here!"

"Gilbert! Finally someone I know!" Alfred exclaimed.

They met in a hug but Alfred noticed that Gilbert was thin and it seemed like he had little sleep. Was he sick? Pulling back he looked at those red eyes that where slightly worn from age.

"How long have I been… gone?"

"For sixteen years." Gilbert's voice shook slightly in shock. "We thought you were dead until a Wizard predicted you would return."

"Come on let's talk somewhere private."

"Alright…"

Arthur frowned folding his arms. The kid may have looked like Francis for the most part, the hair was the same length but pulled into a ponytail, the shape of the face, thank god the eyebrows, but he had Arthur's attitude and green eyes.

"There is not a place in the palace you can go too. We need to hear what you have to say. As the Prince I am entitled to run this Kingdom until-"

"Hey, Kid, I'm back and I'm the Queen, remember? The Kingdom is back under mine and Ivan's rule."

The brat tensed in anger at the realization.

Alfred laughed and then paused. "Oh damn…"

"What is it?" the Man who brought him here asked. "Is something wrong my Queen?"

"I almost forgot about Ivan. Where is he? Ivan?" Alfred turned and hurried up the stairs.

"Alfred, wait!" Gilbert said rushing after him, and so did the Prince, the Man and a few others who were in the room.

Smiling Alfred hurried up the stairs and opened the library. Not in there. Next the study, the rooms, the sitting rooms, anywhere before heading to the bedroom. Throwing it open he looked at a rather shocked person in the room. Eyes wide in shock, off white/silver hair and pale blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The boy said standing. It was clear he had been caught off guard. "Leave this room! You have no right to it!"

"Relax, kid, I'm allowed to be here. This is mine and my husband's room. Now- Wait…. Fredka?"

"How do you know my name?" The boy growled.

"It's me… I'm you mom! The Queen of Russia, Alfred F. – Oof! …Oh that hurt…"

Gilbert ran into the room. "I forgot how fast you are! Fredka your crushing you mutter, stop that!"

"No it's fine, Gilbert." Alfred smiled hugging that what should have been his baby tightly. "It's fine."

After an hour of catching up and talking Fredka left the room saying that although he wanted to stay he hard to go help train with the others, which Alfred could only assume was the other kids, and that he would see him at dinner.

"Gilbert, where's Ivan?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you. He isn't up here. Come on I'll show you where he is."

Nodding they left the room and Alfred stopped by a window and frowned at the state of his Kingdom. It was basically a place to train for war and nothing more. Moving away from the window he followed Gilbert down the stair case and out to the the backyard and took a turn and in the turn Alfred started to tense.

This path lead to…

"Gilbert…"

The Albino stopped as the snow started to slowly fall.

"No…" Alfred shook his head. "No, no, no! It can't be!"

"Alfred-"

Running passed him as fast as he could Alfred could feel his eyes stinging, heart throbbing and then he turned the corner and let out a horrified scream. It was so horrible he thought for sure it wasn't his but he screamed again covering his face.

"No! No! Ivan! Ivan, no….!"

Running Alfred collapsed on the ground in front of the large Grave that had Ivan's name on it as well as a stoned carving. His sobbing uncontrollable looking at the tombstone as his body shock in horror. This couldn't be happening. This is impossible! There's no way that Ivan could be dead. Then Alfred looked away in and froze.

Slowly his stood up and walked to the next tomb. "King Brother… Queen Fritz…?"

The next one came into view. "King Hol and Queen Antonio…"

The next was one. "King Francis and Queen Arthur…

The next one. "King Carlos…. And Mattie.." Alfred sobbed running hand over Matthew's name.

The next one. "King and Queen of Scotland… Scott…"

The last was freshly new. Only a few grasses sticking out of it and the mound was still up. "King Ludwig of Germany…"

"It happened two weeks ago…"

Turning around he saw Gilbert walked up to him. "What happened?"

"We were fighting together against the darkness and Ludwig managed to get something that can help us. But the more we tried to get it back to the palace and a lot of people died trying to get us here. Then Ludwig saw a horse. He told me to get on and I did and I thought he was going to join me. He shoved the object into my hands and told to go as fast as I could back here. I yelled at him to come with me but he wouldn't listen to me and then he-then he…I didn't know until they brought my his cross…"

"I'm sorry… I just... I can't understand… how in the hell did this happen…"

"Alfred, the object can send someone back into the past. I was going to go but now… You can go. You can change this! If we give you all the information that we have here then you can go back and stop this form ever happening!"

Alfred looked at all the graves and then narrowed his eyes and then turned motioning the other Queen to follow him. As he walked he stood tall like he was taught, with the aura that said he was angry, powerful, calm, vengeful, and ready to do what it would take to get back what belonged to him.

Opening the doors to the throne room he saw many people there. Most likely there because they heard he was backing. Walking straight down the middle he headed towards the King's thrown. The Prince Stood and quickly moved out of the way he took the seat.

"Gather the war generals, bring me all the information you have, bring me the object and all the Wizards and Witches that are still on our side! Tonight my people, my brothers people, my King Husband and mine, from this time onward we will take back our Kingdoms and be freed of Krawl forever!"

The fire had been lite.

But none burned more then the fire in Alfred's eyes.

* * *

**I couldn't help it I wrote this pretty fast. Please Review and let me know if I should continue this Squeal. **


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred urged the horse onward.

They were traveling to where the witch Midge was. She couldn't travel to them so Alfred gather some of his army and traveled to her. However when they go her they said to see someone who had what they needed so they travelled on to the deep part of the forest.

They traveled for days until they found a little hut. Alfred slid off his horse ignoring the protest form some of the men and knocked on the door. There was shuffling inside and something breaking. Knocking again this time softer Alfred listened.

Walking to the window Alfred peeking in and noticed someone hiding under a table. It was clear because the cloth over it was shaking. Opening the window a little he pulled himself in.

"Hello? I'm not here to hurt you. I just need to talk to you."

When the person didn't answer him Alfred crawled through the window followed by Gilbert who thought it was best to going along just in case. Looking around Gilbert noticed all the things in the cabin. Bottles of potions, herbs, all kinds of dusts, pots, roots, dried fruits, nuts, seeds, animal fur, and jars marked animal skins. Gross… and yet interesting.

Looking back over he saw Alfred had crawled under the table with whoever was hiding. Walking around closer Gilbert touched a few things. They had been forced to travel here when the wizard who had predicted that Alfred would return never showed up to the summons they sent him so Alfred had them packed up and heading to this place.

Soon Alfred emerged with something in his arms. Gilbert blinked as it looked like a smaller version of the one that had predicted the Queen's return. It looked like a child of a small five year old and looked scared to death.

* * *

Alfred held the little creature. It was clear it wasn't human but the poor thing was still afraid of them. Patting his back Alfred hummed to him as he sat in the make shift camp with his men. They all wanted to question the little fair folk or elves as they were know but Alfred wouldn't let them.

Instead Alfred wanted to establish trust and comfort before saying anything. His baby, well now sixteen year old son Fredka sat next to him handing him a bread.

"Here, mom. You should eat."

"Thanks." Taking a bite Alfred stare at him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"You couldn't help it… besides to you it was only a few seconds of time and I don't blame you or anything and I'm sure you miss Father. He spoke up you every day. I felt like I knew you."

Alfred heart sank at the thought of Ivan and missing his baby's childhood. As he did the little elf looking up suddenly eyes saddens and then snuggled into his arms as if sensing his sadness. Patting the elf's back again he looked at Fredka.

"I missed everything…"

Fredka put a hand on his mother's shoulder. "It's alright. It's no one's fault. It's Krawls."

The elf screamed and covered his ears at the name and shook his head rapidity. Then the little creature jumped off Alfred's lap and ran back inside his little home and rummaged around franticly. Standing Alfred hurried over and stopped with the little creature came out with an object and held it up to him.

The little diamond shaped orb? Taking it Alfred turned it over and then back. "What is this?"

"That's the object!" Gilbert said. "It's the one that told us you would be back."

"Yeah? Hey…." Alfred leaned down. "Can this show us where Krawl is?"

The elf shook it's head and pointed to the sides of it and patted it. Looking at it Alfred saw that it was missing some parts. Blinking he felt the little bumps and then stood up.

"This is missing some parts. I bet they would help us." Alfred flipped it over a little. "Wait… hold it. You said this would predict my return. How did it do that?"

"It showed up a few seconds of you falling out of the sky and falling."

Looking at them he looked back at the object and had a thought and looked back down at the elf. "Can it show me anyone? As long as their alive?"

The elf nodded.

Alfred gripped the orb in his hands. "Show me the King Russia!"

A powerful light shined through the orb and it lifted up and opened up into a mirror and everyone gasped in shock as it showed an image of the King of Russia covers in dirt but still alive, sitting down somewhere and it looked like he was resting but his eyes where set on determination.

"… Krawls doesn't leave bodies… Gilbert! All the graves are empty?!"

"… Ja… With no bodies we just buried empty coffins as to show respect."

"Show us the King of Germany!"

"Ludwig…!" Gilbert screamed/gasped. "He's alive!"

"Show the King and Queen of France! The King and Queen of America," Alfred named everyone and each and every one was alive!

Alfred looked at the little elf and leaned down. "Is there someone that can help us find a way to save them?"

The elf nodded and gave Alfred a little map and pointed towards the road to another Kingdom and then pulled out a paper with a drawing of someone with jet blck hair and red eyes.

"Thank you. Will you be okay by yourself?"

The elf nodded.

"Right. Let's move out!"

* * *

"Wait, a minute. I need to rest." Antonio said panting.

Francis looked back at him. "We'll rest for a little bit."

They sat down against the blacken wall. Francis rubbed the back of his neck. They had been walking for maybe a half a day's walk. This place was a maze. It twisted and mixed so many paths and tunnels. They had someone ran into each other and stayed together since. Francis was looking for Arthur and Antonio was looking for his husband.

"I'm hungry…" Antonio said sadly. "We haven't come across any food today… or is it night?"

"I don't know, mon ami. Don't worry. We'll find something soon. Why don't you sleep? You won't be hungry if you're sleeping."

"Si, I will."

Francis looked around as Antonio leaned against him to sleep. There was no way to tell just where they were. They tried leaving trails and marks but nothing worked. Rubbing his eyes he shifted more so his friend could be more comfortable and looked up. Would he ever see Arthur again? His child? His home? It was something he had thought about often as more time passed by.

However they were lucky. Krawls demon beats often brought back human food thinking it was something that the dark lord would want and by the time they figure out it wasn't they left it and that's how they would survived as long as they had. Closing his eyes Francis hadn't relized he had fallen a sleep until he heard a loud bang.

Both he and Antonio jumped awake just in time to see a beast fleeing and there was a pile of food and jugs of water.

Francis looked at Antonio. "Dinner time."

[ Somewhere else in the dark cavern]

Fritz stood on a rock looking around. It was pretty high up but he was the only one in the small group who could climb and not fall since he had training. As far as he could see there was no one in sight. This faltered his sports more. They had been stuck here for years. Looking back down at the other two he sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing."

Arthur turned around and walked over to the third person in their group. "We have to keep moving, Carlos."

The King of Cuba forced himself up. His leg had been badly hurt form a fight with one of Krawls beasts and was now banged in Arthur's headdress. Helping him Arthur waited until Fritz was there and all three of them traveled down another path.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest more? Fritz said. "We can stop."

"No. I need to find Matthew." Carlos said determined. "I won't rest until I have him back by my side."

"Were going to rest when we find food." Arthur said. "It's been more than two days. There should be some soon."

Fritz nodded but he was tired, starving and was older than them. It was straining his body to continue on like this as they were but there was no choice. When they first ended up there he had stumbled upon Arthur who was running around calling for Francis. He had hoped they would bond a little more however Arthur was still so stubborn.

They continued until he felt like he was ready to pass out and stopped. "We need to rest."

"No!" Carlos said. "I can't-"

"We need to clean your wound. What if you die before finding Matthew, then what?" Fritz said firmly. "Come on there's water over there."

Sure enough there was a small pan of water. They each took a small drink before using the rest to clean the leg and rebadged it. This time with using Fritz's headdress cloth before the rest. They didn't talk. After all they were all thinking of their other half. This place was so dark and depressing it seemed hopeless.

* * *

Alfred stopped in his tracks. "What's that?"

"What?" Gilbert asked as they sat in the tent

"I thought I heard something…- there! I heard it again!"

"I didn't hear anything-"

"Hello your Majesty!" A voice suddenly said and Alfred and Gilbert drew their weapons.

"How are you?!" Gilbert yelled holding his whip high.

"And how did you get in my tent?!"

Still smiling the small male who looked to be an elf but was too tall and yet to small to be a human bowed to them and then stood back up and behind him was a little theater with small puppets.

"Forgive me my Queens, but I am here to give you this." He held out a small long box. "This belongs to that box I believe."

Alfred took it and placed it onto the orb thing and when he did it seem to melt into it making what looked like a map of some sort. Looking closer at it Alfred and Gilbert both jumped as a soft flute began to play and a song started form the strange person.

"_When you're alone but not alone, you will find help in an arch of stone. There's one way across an isle's North ridge but a prince must be made with the old witch Midge. A journey's end you'll walk the plank of a ship that sunk but never sank…_

_And in the hold of gems and gold a secret come true awaits you're told."_

"Who are you?"

The little one stood and smiled and repeated the song before vanishing.

Alfred looked the place where he had stood before looking at Gilbert in realization. "That song. It's clues on how to find other pieces of this orb."

"Huh?"

"Once this is fixed, then it will lead us to the others!"

Before Gilbert could respond the tent flew open and in stepped an old man. He looked at him with his mouth open from running.

"My Queen! I must tell you something!"

Alfred suddenly realized this was the wizard that worked for him and Ivan only years older. "Perfect timing! We need to go to the forbidden island. There's a way to get Ivan and the others back but we have to hurry-"

"My Queen, listen! There's something I must tell you!"

"What?" Alfred said still excited about getting the other back.

"You don't belong here. When the demon opened the portal is caused a rip."

"I know. I was thrown into the future."

"No, my Queen… You were thrown into an alternate universe… There is another you walking in your world that you came from."

Time stopped.

* * *

**Yes. YES. I went there. **

**To Terri: Thank you I shall~**

**To emismpunk: I thought a little magic would be a great thing to add. 8D**

**To Kia: and so Demon shall. **

**To EshaChan: And I shall continue onward**

**To 2010: Keseseseseses**

**To : OMG OMG OMG 8D **


End file.
